I'm Sorry, So Sorry
by I'm awesome and y'all know it
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be this way. It was just supposed to be another fight, routine and easy. It was not meant to end with him alone there, blood staining the cold cement, waiting for his brothers to find him and hoping they were fast enough.


**I'm trying out a new writing style for this. I don't know if its going to suck or what, so please give me our opinions on that. Also, this is my first attempt at an angsty story. I hope you enjoy it. **

The two warriors clashed, high above the streets of New York City. Blade chimed against blade as they fought for superiority. One was slender, but strong. Her sword held firm against her enemy's. the second form was larger, but still graceful. He was also not human. He was a mutant turtle.

The larger one slashed with his sword, and his opponent jumped back elegantly and lashed out a return strike. The bulky one dodged, and then kicked out, trying to unbalance the kunoichi. She twirled aside and struck with the speed of a snake, blade slicing through the turtle's plastron.

With a gasp, he crumpled to the hard cement roof, swords falling from his hands. His enemy watched him, waiting for him to get up. When he didn't, her face, partly obscured by metal, began to show an odd emotion - concern. She knelt down to look at her enemy.

His eyes, a brilliant blue, were nearly closed. The leather belt around his waist was dark with blood, and the concrete beneath him was rapidly becoming stained with red.

"Don't die," the girl said. She had been trying to defeat him, but not kill him. She couldn't kill him, he was the first interesting person she'd met in this city. She tried desperately to think of a way to save him.

His brothers! The smart one, Donatello, would fix him up easily. But what if they didn't know he was here? Looking over the barely conscious mutant, she spotted one if the devices they called T-phones. With fumbling fingers she picked it up.

She figured out how to use it quickly, and called another of the phones. "Hello? Your brother is injured on the roof of the apartment building across from the pizza place. He's very badly hurt, you need to come now!" Desperation tinted her voice by the end of the sentence. They didn't trust her, and they had good reason not to. But their brother was dying, and it was her fault.

Why did she care? She should have left him to bleed out on the lonely rooftop, she should have been far away by now. But she wasn't. She left the phone on jut long enough for the genius to trace the call; then she ended it.

She gently touched his arm. "Please stay awake. Your brothers are coming, they'll help."

He groaned and looked at her, eyes opening a tiny bit. "Why? Why are you helping me?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head. "I don't know." She gasped as his eyes began to flicker closed. "No, please, no." she whispered over and over.

She started talking, hoping to keep him alert and awake long enough for his brothers to get there.

"Do you remember when we first met? I threw the smoke bomb at you. I could've killed you then, but I didn't. I didn't know why then. I still don't. And then there was that whole business with Justin. I guess I should apologize, but I wouldn't mean it. There are things I'm not sorry for.

"We seem to fight every time we meet, but I can't help that. I'm the Foot; and you're one of the turtles. But I have learned a lot from you. Since I met you, I've felt things I didn't know I could. I never knew I could feel that much, and you somehow taught me. And I thank you for that.

"It shouldn't have been this way. We fight each other, but not to kill. We don't fight like the mindless Purple Dragons and Foot thugs. I never wanted this, never wanted to see you lying there before me like this. And I'm sorry. I know that doesn't cut it - I've probably killed you. But I am truly sorry."

She straightened up as she saw three figures approaching across the rooftops. This was not a good place to be right now.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." and then she was gone, leaving the turtle lying in a pool of his own blood, alone on the cold rooftop. Waiting for his brothers to find him.

She hoped they would be fast enough.

**Thoughts? Liked it? Hated it? Please review and tell me what you thought. I hope I made the characters clear. It was Leo and Karai if you couldn't tell. I hope it wasn't to OOC. **


End file.
